


Illness

by inthelittlegenny



Series: 25 Days of Raywood [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, Illness, M/M, The Old Old Office, When Ryan was on the couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: A little Illness story, as I've got a cold as well. Thank you for reading, and Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little Illness story, as I've got a cold as well. Thank you for reading, and Enjoy!

Ray walks into the Achievement Hunter office, sore throat, running nose, red cheeks. He’s got a cold, and it sucks. Everyone is already in the office, waiting to start recording the next Minecraft Let’s Play. He quietly makes his way to the corner where his desk is, and flops into his chair, head immediately hitting his desk.

“Ray buddy? You alright?” Geoff asks, and walks over to check on the lad.

“Yeah, I’m all good Geoffy, ready to record when you are.” He replies, voice a little quiet and croaky.

“Are you sure, you seem a little off…” Geoff asks again, and a small sigh escapes Ray’s lips.

“I’m good, just a little cold. Besides, we have to record today, we’re at RTX all weekend, and Gavin’s out of town next week.” Ray says, and Gavin shouts a little apology from the other side of the room.

“Well, stop if you need too, I don’t want you to get worse.” Geoff tells him, and walks over to his own desk, asking everyone to load up Minecraft.

They start the Let’s Play, it’s the new update video, just them walking around and seeing the new instalments. The videos going well, with Team Nice Dynamite being the focus of the video, and Jack building a house. It’s the usual banter, with just a little less input from Ray, he’s wandering around aimlessly, mainly following Ryan around, who decided to get resources from the mine.

Ryan also seems a little distracted; Ray can’t help but notice, but presumes he’s probably got a cold as well, or something similar.

Ryan’s digging a variety of ores, whilst Ray is the ‘Number 1 Puerto Rican Torch Placer’. It’s a mouthful, but Gavin came up with the title, and who’s Ray to argue.

They finish the Let’s Play, with the normal ‘everyone dies’ experience, Ray making the joke that he is irl, and soon everyone is drifting out for lunch, going their separate ways.

Ray stands up from his chair, and stretches. He finds Ryan still by his desk, also known as the couch, and moves the boxes next to him and sits down.

“Hey Ray, how are you feeling?” Ryan asks, obviously concerned which Ray finds a little sweet.

Ray just smiles a reply, and curls up into a ball.

“A bit tired, mind if I crash here? It’s way comfier than my desk.” Ray says, but is already drifting off to hear the reply.

Ryan clearly doesn’t mind, and continues to work on his pc. Shortly everyone returns, all arguing about something, but Ryan promptly shushes them. He indicates to Ray, who has completely fallen into Ryan’s lap, and is fast asleep.

“Not dating my ass.” Geoff laughs, and receives $20 from Gavin.

“We’re not dating, guys, don’t make bets.” Ryan sighs, as Geoff begrudgingly hands the money back over.

“Doesn’t mean you don’t want to.” Michael teases, creating a large blush on Ryan who just mutters a quick ‘Go away dicks’, and so they leave the office, forming new bets on when they’d get together.


End file.
